Renegade of Life
Odin M Yggdrasil is a well-known user popularly targeted for flames and ridicule. He was formerly known and, to many users, still is Renegade of Life (RoL). Project OneWorld RoL's project to bring the world together. It is believed impossible by the majority. (RoL edit: Guys, if you are going to prove it imposible at least say why it is. I'll put it all here, have at it) The true oneworld: Violence is not the answer. If those who are discriminated against takes up arms for their acceptance, it will only make them hated even more, and the cycle of hatred will commence. In order to chance the world, One must first change themselves. One must discover truth, and share it to others who are willing to learn One must not resort to violence, no matter what happens. One must be willing to compromise. One must accept the fact that change takes time. Especially something as deeply rooted as discrimination. One must not obsess over just racist discrimination.Discrimination happens wherever there are differences. That is the real project oneworld, written down for the first time by my own hands. Project: Oneworld... to protect the world from the pain and suffering caused by differences. It will change the world... (Later addition to this core idea, first observed in the half-elves fanclub) So what if they all don't like me for who I am. It's not like I am going to leave anytime soon. The difference is I will face them anyway, despite them hating me for who I am, and try to gain acceptance not just for me, but for all who are cast away because of who they are. It's not just racism, although that is one of the best known forms. It's also discrimination because someone doesn't always dress nice, or someone doesn' have a lot of money. It's because people fear and come to hate those who are different. However, while a logical solution would be to make everyone the same, thati s not at all practical or desirable. People's hearts are weak. Inside everyone a delicate balance of darkness and light exists. Positive emotions bring out the light; joy and happiness in people's hearts. Negative emotions bring out the darkness; cruelty, hatred and discrimination. When something bad happens, people remember the properties of whatever caused it, and the instinctual response is to avoid that bad thing, which is discrimination in it's simplest form. While before the dawn of civiliation, such an instinct was important for survival, and even in modern society still plays an important role, when that instinct is stimulated by a fellow human discrimination can form, and over time in the right conditions can become significant. It is a question of humans have the gift of intelligence. that is what sets us above the wild animals that roam the woods. The ability to know right from wrong. The ability to decide to go against primal instinct when we know that the instinct is leading us to harm our fellow human. Why though, why are some people able to overcome their instinct and accept their fellow human for who and what they are, without fear and hatred of difference, while others simply hate those who are different, and do everything they can to remove them. If we came to understand that, we would be able to find a way to end discrimination forever. (Later addition from the same thread) But even though I say all of that, It still hurts to be called names and rejected by others. It is a pain I know too well, and a recent series of events on this and one other forum has me suffering through it yet again. It is that pain that makes me want to do something about it, it's like if you are sitting on a thorny bush in a meadow it will hurt and you will do something about it. Project Oneworld, the acceptance of people regardless of race, physical conditions, or personality flaws, is my way of trying to ease that pain, and I offer it to anyone who also feels that pain. Category:Forum Users Category:Epic failure